


right in front of your face (blind to love)

by stardating



Series: to steal a heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Insecurities, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardating/pseuds/stardating
Summary: Tony wants Steve to kidnap him, as omegas are supposed to do on Alpha Night. However, it looks like someone cannot take a bloody hint.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: to steal a heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752091
Comments: 24
Kudos: 201





	right in front of your face (blind to love)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to BladeoftheNebula for talking about this prompt on the MCU Stony Discord server and special thanks to TehRoseRose for thinking of the title! This was written in one night, no one looked over this at all. Enjoy?

“So, tonight’s the night,” Tony said, leaning on his elbows and grinning. He even winked.

Steve didn’t look up from his book. “Uh-huh.”

Tony pouted.

“Any plans tonight?”

“No.”

Tony sighed, both aloud and mentally. He had been hinting at Alpha Night for _weeks_ now. It was a long-standing tradition where on one night a year, an omega could steal their alphas, to prove that they were on equal footing as their alpha counterparts. There were all sorts of ways this was taken, from proposing to an alpha to the much more common literal kidnapping of an alpha.

While there were all sorts of rigid and confining gender roles, Alpha Night was one of the few instances where those shackles were thrown off and people took advantage of it while they could. Not that having to wait until a certain night of the year for half the population to be able to ask the other half out on a date would continue to be a problem (among many other things) if he had anything to say about it. But he had to get through Steve’s thick skull first. His plan would not work unless he had an amazing team behind him and Steve by his side.

But if he were to be asked, he wasn’t doing this because he wanted to change the world.

That would be too altruistic, even for him.

See, Tony _loved_ Steve.

He was artistic, able to put any combination of color onto any kind of canvas in an absolutely beautiful manner. Even his napkin doodles were works of art. He knew history and liked science fiction, had a hilarious sense of humor, and could be a bitter, snarky, sarcastic little shit. Tony didn’t care if he didn’t fit in with the typical omega stereotypes, all soft and domestic, tall and lithe if they were male, or curvy and voluptuous if they were female.

He was that Shakespeare quote—little, but fierce. He was a tempest in a teacup, ready to thrown down verbal smack down as quickly as he was to put up his fists. Often times, he did both.

He loved it when Steve’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment or his eyes flashed with righteous anger. He loved his laugh. He loved how passionate he could get. There were many nights where he dreamed of just running his hands over Steve’s smooth, pale skin and enjoying seeing love bites last on his skin for much longer because there was no tan to hide them. He was intelligent in ways that Tony wasn’t, loyal to his friends, and just … good.

But god, was Steve absolutely stubborn and could not take a hint.

“So, there aren’t any alphas that have caught your eye?”

Tony hoped that would coax something out of him.

Steve looked up from him then, using his finger as a temporary bookmark. However, instead of having a contemplative look on his face, he almost had a pout.

“You know I’m not interested in Alpha Night,” Steve said. “It’s a stupid tradition that doesn’t do anything for anyone. We all know that even if someone got kidnapped, nothing would come of it. Everyone would go back to business as usual.”

“Not everyone,” Tony argued. “Some couples stay together.”

“Two percent,” Steve shot back. “Two percent, Tony.”

“Yeah, that’s because it’s one night out of the whole year!”

Steve sighed then, as if he were going through some kind of torture. “It’s still demeaning. An omega doesn’t need to steal an alpha to prove they’re worthy or equal to an alpha. We do it all the time by literally doing all the things you guys do. Every day.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve, considering. Calculating.

“No, you’re right. Doing this ritual is old fashioned, ultimately doesn’t prove a thing, and just perpetuates all sorts of harmful stereotypes and aspects of our culture. However, ignoring all of that, it comes down to an alpha and omega being able to express interest and consent to one another without all of the usual courtship trappings or social expectations. If I could, I would make that the everyday experience, but one step at a time.”

Steve stared back at him and Tony wished that he could read his mind.

He wanted to understand—

Then Steve started blushing hard and went back to his book.

“It’s not like anyone would go through with it,” he mumbled.

Oh. Oh no.

No.

Tony’s mind went to a screeching stop.

“Are you serious?” Tony exclaimed. “Anyone who would say no to you is an idiot!”

“Sure, like someone would want an omega with all my medical problems to carry their children,” Steve snapped back. “Like I could even carry an alpha back to my place!”

“And what if your alpha was happy to run with you to the judge’s office?”

Steve barked out a laugh. “Sure. Tony you don’t—”

Tony reached into his bag and slapped a piece of paper down in front of them.

Steve stared at the paper.

“Tony, what is that?”

“A marriage license.”

“What is—”

“It’s filled out, with our names,” Tony interrupted. “I got it just in case you couldn’t take a hint or ultimately said no. It’s not Alpha Night yet, so I’m still not breaking any rules here. As a matter of fact, I’m following the rules because I’m asking you if you’d like to be mine. All you have to do is say yes and sign. Then you don’t even have to worry about Alpha Night or someone else stealing me away or worrying about me saying yes, because I already have.”

Steve continued to gape and flush at him like a fish out of water.

“Are you … do you …?”

“Yes, Steve,” Tony said gently, reaching forward and taking Steve’s book from his hands so he could hold them in his properly. “I’ve been trying to hint at this for weeks, but either I was being too subtle or you were being too blind.”

“I—I thought—” Steve swallowed, obviously trying to sort his thoughts. “I wasn’t sure what I thought. I always assumed I would never be appealing to anyone. I mean, you guys tell me all the time … but Bucky’s like a brother and everyone else is my friend. You’re _supposed_ to be nice to me.”

“Unless it’s Natasha messing with us.”

“That’s how she shows love.”

“See, that’s part of the reason why I love you,” Tony said. “You’re loyal. You can be kind, but you can be vindictive and I love how you hold grudges. I love it when you get all righteous, unless you disagree with me, because lets’ face it, I’m always right—”

“Tony …”

“—and I don’t care about your medical problems, because I know you’ve been getting healthier since the university started that health program, and I swear, if none of your classmates have asked you to pose for them, they’re blind and shouldn’t be in art—”

“Tony!”

“What?”

Steve looked annoyed for about a second longer before he shrunk in on himself, looking shy and insecure. Tony was about to launch into another serenade about how much more amazing Steve was than he clearly thought of himself, but held back. Steve had a determined look in his eye.

Yeah. He was going to have to get inside his mind and find out his side of all this, because that determined look in his eye meant he was going to something amazing or something stupid.

“Do you want me to kidnap you? On Alpha’s Night?”

Tony shook his head and pushed the marriage license forward. “No. I was trying to see if you’d take a hint and just ask me out. Or sign this before someone else whacks me over the head with a club and drags me back to their cave.”

Steve growled and whipped a pen out of nowhere.

With a lovely flourish, he signed it.

“So,” Steve drawled, his cheeks flushing. “Wanna go see a movie? Dinner? And not just because it’s Alpha’s Night?”

Tony laughed at his ridiculous husband.

“Yes.”

* * *

When they told their friends the good news, somehow, Clint pulled bottles of champagne out of nowhere and Pepper had glasses on hand. In the background, Natasha and Bucky exchanged money, but it was Bruce of all people who came away richer that night.

“We were wondering,” Rhodey laughed. “You two pine like no one’s business.”

“If you kept this up for another week, I would have flown my mother in,” Sam added.

Steve was aghast. “We weren’t that bad, were we? I didn’t know about Tony’s feelings until today!”

Thor blinked slowly at them. “Stephen, what do you think pining consists of?”

Tony rolled his eyes and cuddled closer to Steve. Their teasing didn’t bother him.

He had Steve and that was all that mattered.


End file.
